Fifth Night
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Fed up of seeing Elena with his brother, Damon compels nights of pleasure from her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fifth Night**_

**Summary; **Fed up of seeing Elena with his brother, Damon compels nights of pleasure from her.

**Rating; **M (Sexual and dark themes; may be construed as non-consensual due to compulsion in some areas. If you are sensitive to this, please do not read anything that will upset you.)

**Pairing; **Damon and Elena (Delena).

**Disclaimer; **Nothing is mine. I make no profit and play with only borrowed characters.

AN; The dark side of Damon is too enticing to leave untouched. I'm sure, if he let himself... this could have totally happened.

* * *

><p>The first night, he'd been miserable. Miserable and wanting, desperate in some respects. Desperate of the ways she'd danced in his every thought, but waltz hand in hand with his brother instead. The first night it was wrong, he knew it was wrong… but anger had boiled over into need, right and wrong had blurred themselves behind an alcoholic buzz.<p>

The second night, he'd said it wouldn't happen again. But so easily he slipped. The second night, it was abuse of power. The fact he could do it again. So easily, so secretly, it was becoming addictive and he had no problem using her for his next high.

The third was just wrong, he felt it in his bones, but he craved it. His ego purred, grinning proudly at his clever secret. He'd walk past his brother and feel a stir inside his blood at the darkness he was harbouring. His anger was gone, now it was just sick pride… and his addiction would know no difference.

The fourth night, he was locked in habit. She gave him what he needed, and he came back for it like clockwork.

It was no surprise that he found himself back in her room on the fifth night, no shame to touch him as he sneaked through her window and unfastened the locket from her sleeping form. He felt no dishonour as he watched her chest rise and fall in sleep, brushing fallen hair from her face.

She stirred slowly, her body curling towards him as it did every night when it thought he was Stefan.

Damon felt his grin curl back on his lips. Excitement bubbled.

She was_ his_.

For tonight, if nothing else.

A soft, contented sigh slipped her pale pink lips. Those damn lips that haunted him, those lips that would press to his brother's instead of his, those damn lips woke him in the middle of sleep with painful tightness in his groin. Those damn lips.

Elena turned closer to the figure on her bed, no doubt expecting to find Stefan in the darkness, to hold him closer while she slept. All too soon she'd find the body atop the duvet rather than inside and open her eyes just that little.

Damon stroked his fingers down her cheek, marvelled by the silky softness of her skin, the flushed warmth, the responsiveness of her body as she curled closer to him.

Something paused her though, maybe it was his smell, maybe the texture of his touch… maybe it was just the resistance of the duvet. But she stopped and cracked open her eyes just the slightest. Her brain picked out the features of Damon and her eyes flashed wide.

It was meant to go like every other night. He'd pull words of adoration from her compelled mind, he'd have her in his arms, covering his body with her kisses. He'd strip her clothes from her and fuck her until she called his name. But… tonight was different. Damon was bothered by the memories of the day, haunted by the images of his night-time bride doting too sweetly on his brother, glaring at him when he passed by.

Maybe it was the realization of the truth, maybe it was guilt catching up… or maybe, the liquor he'd drown his sorrows in was still swimming in his mind.

Brown eyes flashed to his filled with worry.

"Damon?" she whispered, then sat up, one hand rubbing her eyes. "Why are you here? What happened? Is Stefan alright?" Immediately she scanned him for blood or singe from whatever hellfire was surely raining down on them.

"No… everything is as it should be." But the words were sombre.

"Damon?" She couldn't stop the care that inflected her voice. Stefan had told her his brother was acting erratic recently… her fingers went to the necklace, as they so often did when Stefan came to her mind. "Damon, where's my locket?!"

"It's safe."

But the words didn't have the smirk that the other nights possessed, there was no taunt, no tease. The words were reluctant. Damon looked to his addiction, saw the raging questions cross her features and stopped it quickly. He couldn't take any more hate from her, not today.

"_You're mine." _The words titled a host of underlying compulsions he'd settled her with on the first day. The summary; she belonged to Damon, she loved Damon. And the punchline; when she slept, she forgot the entire thing until the words were compelled into her again.

As responsive as always, Elena changed from Stefan's lover to Damon's in a matter of milliseconds. She looked at him with a new light in her eyes, her lips parted with a lustful breath and her cheeks coloured with a rosey glow. If he were to look down, he was positive her nipples would be pushing the thin cotton, desperate for his attention. But tonight, it was all in her eyes, the passion, the hope, the dreams he'd laid her memory with.

Shame ricocheted through him , he found his own eyes changing, the threat of broken tears burning with self pity. "You love me." It wasn't intended as additional compulsion, just re-affirmation of the words for his own benefit, to help rid him of the sickness in his gut. A falsehood surrounded him, Elena wasn't his at all… no, his brother took home this prize.

"Damon?" her sweet tones were reverent. In her compelled eyes, he could do no wrong; he was the moon and stars above her dark world. "What happened?" The depth of her compulsion could even allow her to read the tiniest of changes in his mood.

But this wasn't the same as the other nights, he was broken tonight.

Her eyes met his, begging for something to make him feel even marginally better. Her fingers reached out to his face but he turned just a little fraction too much and she dropped them to his thighs, the burning heat of her touch scorching him even through the jeans.

"Why can't you love me?" he finally muttered, his fingers brushing her hair back from those beautiful features. Confusion bloomed over her cocoa eyes. Damon couldn't stop the words that were freefalling from his lips. "All day you've been with him. Looked at him with those damn doe eyes, kissed _him_…" his voice choking over the last two words. He paused before he would unravel completely. To tell her that she'd turned to him without those same adoring eyes would be to speak the concealed truth. Elena didn't love Damon. Elena didn't want Damon.

"I don't understand." Elena spoke, distressed by the confusion.

No; she wouldn't understand. The glamour took Stefan from her mind entirely.

"There's a girl." he began, his fingertips lightly brushing her rosy lips. "She's nothing like you…" it was the truth, Elena was nothing like the form he created to please his desires. "God knows I love her… but… she can't stand to look at me." he sighed and dropped his hands from her touch. "She's in love with someone else."

"You… you're in love with someone else?" Elena spoke, the words wobbling as the idea broke her compelled ideas.

"_That's not a problem." _Damon quickly slid in and watched Elena blink away silly tears and look back to him, her mind on his problem.

"Does she know you love her?" Elena's hands slipped into Damon's larger ones, the comfort of the touch finally rising another truth from him.

"She'd be repulsed. She can't even stand to look at me." Damon turned from his shame, but caught his reflection in her mirror. How could he even bare to look at himself after this?

Compelling Elena… even he knew it was wrong…

"But, you're beautiful… surely she can't hate you." Elena's mind was the number one cheerleader for Damon, anything against Damon was not supported, even if it was her real feelings.

"She hates me." Damon's temper was rising again, breaking through the self-pity and dragging a heap of buried sadness with it. "She thinks I ruin everything, she looks at me and… I can tell she wishes I was anywhere else." Damon's eyes blurred with new tears. "Not that I can blame her… I compelled her into loving me damn it."

Elena's warm hands were on his cheeks, pulling his eyes back to hers.

"You need to move on from her, Damon." Yes. He'd been telling himself the same thing for far too long. He'd thought to have her once would absolve the need… it did the opposite.

"I can't." he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Elena tugged him to her chest, embracing him. Damon was little more than a stringless puppet, too easily bent to her will, too ready for her comfort, too easily wounded by the truth he couldn't stand.

"Damon." Her voice was as damaged as he felt, the sight of his tears bringing her own. "I'm so sorry." A tear dropped from him onto her bare shoulder. She couldn't stop the soothing touch as she held him closer. "You still have me. I'm here." The idea cut sharply through to Damon's darkness and dried his tears almost instantly. "I'll never leave you."

"You want me." Damon stated to himself, building up the devilish side of his personality.

"So much." she replied anyway, her breath parting with the want she couldn't express.

"You need me." he continued.

"All the time." she purred, pulling away from his newly bolstered form.

"You love me."

"So much it hurts." she echoed the compulsion he'd given her and he didn't care. His breakdown had passed as quickly as it had come.

"What do you want me to do?" An evil touch of light glimmered in his eyes, he smirked in a way only Damon could. Tease, she called.

"Make love to me, Damon."

It was all he wanted, all he needed. Another hit of her drug, another push down the rabbit hole, another soaring of his egotistic pride.

Tonight, she would dance with the devil again.

Tonight, she would call his name like a prayer to the skies.

Tonight, she was _his_ again. Like she should be.  
>His lips crashed clumsily to hers. He wanted her too much, needed her too much.<p>

She didn't care, her hands were on him in the next instant, tugging at the shirt buttons to truly touch him.

Never in the past nights had he bit her, but now, hungry as he was, with his kisses trailing down her throat, the desire to bite her and taste her blood was raging.

He palmed her breasts, maybe he'd bite over those little erect pink nipples, drink right from her breast and taste her sweet blood.

He'd mark her. Let Stefan know his little princess wasn't as safe as he thought.

The darkness in the idea swamped his mind, the war between the taste and security of biting her flooded him.

If he bit her, Stefan would be keeping her under greater security.

If he didn't bite her… he might go insane.

He'd risk it, Stefan wasn't anything to fear.

The smirk came back as he teasingly nipped her nipple with his teeth through the fabric. Elena moaned. She'd love it.

Button after button she pushed through the holes on the shirt and finally put her hands on his bare skin, her nails scratching at his skin as they had the night before last when they'd gone hot and heavy in a rage to have each other.

"Bite me." Elena purred "Make me yours." she begged.

"Patience." he implored, silky smooth with his words. He'd bite her as she came around his cock. Yes... just like that. She'd call his name as he bit down and drank deep from her breast.

"**What the hell?!**"

The words barely registered in the lover's brains before Damon was slammed into the wall and Elena was forced into Stefan's hold.

* * *

><p>Just a short one, will only be two chapters. Next chapter will be up next week sometime. Feel free to review in the meantime if you feel like it.<br>Thanks.  
>Xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. My laptop had to go in for a repair and apparently they decided to wipe everything from it. Luckily, my documents were recoverable :)

Reviews have been amazing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited or just read this story :D Hope you enjoy. Xx

* * *

><p>The first night, Stefan refused to leave Elena's side, lecturing her on the dangers of Damon's mind, urging her to drink vervain constantly. She had no memory of what had happened and in the brother's fight she'd caught a stray fist, blacked out for a second and the compulsion was gone into the recesses of her mind.<p>

The first night, Damon washed off the warwounds Stefan had clawed and scratched to give him. But his smirk remained. Stefan wouldn't know how far they went, nor the truth of how long it had gone on.

The second night, Elena had been forced into a girls sleepover while Stefan poured over Bonnie's witch books for a permanent immunity to compulsion spell and… not that he would admit it; a way to reveal past compulsions. He needed to know what Damon had forced Elena to do.

The second night for Damon, he was using the memories of Elena to entertain him, the grin as sickly sweet as ever as he wrapped his fingers around his hard length and created fantasies he'd been unable to fulfil.

The third night, Elena had fought with Stefan. Arguing over the constant watch he was giving her, even in her own home, despite Bonnie had found a spell to un-invite Damon.

For Damon the third night had been a re-match of an ancient fight between the brothers. Except this one had a twist, Stefan wanted information, not some self-righteous mission for an apology. Damon told the _'truth'_; he simply wanted a drink, the rest had all been Elena and her hands.

The fourth night went much the same. Elena and Stefan fought and made up. Damon nursed his internal wounds with a bottle of bourbon as the truth hit that he had lost her and had nothing but bittersweet memories.

But the fifth night. That's when things changed.

"Technically, it's magic, but… I can't do it without vampire blood in your system." Bonnie explained as Caroline and Elena sat on her bed, all three touching knees in an odd 'circle' of energy.

"Is there any way around it?" Elena asked, her hope already slim.

"Sorry."

But Elena was prepared for that answer and turned to Caroline.

"I don't want Stefan to know." The question was there without even asking.

"Of course." Caroline was as sunny as ever, a white sundress making her golden hair look like an angel's halo. She bit into her wrist and extended it out to Elena. "I thought you'd sorted things with Stefan…" Caroline still couldn't leave things alone though.

Elena watched the skin start to knit together and it spurred her into action, pressing her lips to Caroline's wrist and taking as small an amount of blood as she could taste. It came with a blast of Caroline's perfume and the scent of the moisturiser she'd used since Elena knew her.

"He doesn't trust me." Elena answered as she removed her lips, the wrist sealed back whole with nothing more than a red tint to her skin where the bite had been. Caroline rubbed her finger against it and when it came back it was the pale beauty that Caroline had always hosted.

"It's hardly your fault…" Caroline thought aloud, as she so often did. "It's not like you can change what happens when someone compels you."

"It's probably Damon he doesn't trust… but he just doesn't know what happened enough to treat you like he used to." Bonnie explained, offering a diplomatic answer as she reached back and brought three candles onto the bed. "You sure you want to know what happened Elena? You might not like what you see."

But Elena was stuck in her decision.

"I want to know. I need to." she stated, her decision unwavering. "I'm sick of telling Stefan nothing happened, when I don't even know if that's true." Elena hung her head, her fingernails picking at the wax on the candle Bonnie handed her.

"Will you tell Stefan?" Caroline asked, unable to stop herself. "If it's something bad… You can't go back from that… and he'll never look at you the same."

"I'm not doing this for Stefan." Elena reminded herself before she could spiral back into denial. "I need to know."

She nodded to Bonnie's questioning expression and the witch took over, lighting the candles one by one.

"Focus on Damon, think about that night and the compulsion should lift off." Bonnie's instructions were met with a nod and Latin started slipping from her lips, the flames flickering from a red flame to a soft purple one.

As the chanting lulled, Elena could feel something swirling in her stomach, her insides felt like they were turning outside.

She recognised the feeling quickly. Like she'd had one too many hot dogs… a glass too much of the vodka concoction Tyler created for parties.

She was going to be sick.

She pushed the lit candle to Caroline and ran into the bathroom, she barely made it to the door before her mind lost its grip on reality and another reality hit.

_Damon was touching her face, waking her from sleep. He'd taken her necklace. As soon as he'd spoken the compulsion command her mind pushed her back to the first night he'd arrived._

"_Elena!" Elena woke with a start to her name, expecting Jeremy in her room, pissed out of his mind and cursing drunkenly at her. It wasn't Jeremy, it was Damon… but the drunk part might still apply. He reeked of alcohol._

"_Damon, what the hell?!" she cursed._

"_Why should my brother get you?" Damon slurred. For Damon to be drunk… he must have drown himself in multiple bottles of spirits._

"_You're drunk." she stated._

"_And you're mine." he argued. "You just don't know it."_

"_I'll never be yours Damon." she disagreed and turned her back. Damon caught the signal to leave loud and clear, but he also caught an opportunity and raced to Elena, wrapping his hands around her, ensnaring her against his body. "Damon, let me go." She struggled, genuinely struggled to get free. The locket swung around with her fight, sizzling his skin as it caught against him. Before she could think to use the vervain as a weapon, he'd pulled it from her neck and tossed it to the floor. "Damon. Don't." Elena instantly stilled, knowing without her necklace Damon could do anything with her. Fear tickled the smartest instincts in her brain._

"_You need to know what you're missing." he hissed back to her ear then spun her to lock with her eyes. __**"You're mine."**_

_It had just been words to start with, just an emotional string of words he'd wanted her to know, but in his drunken slur, everything kept pouring out. He didn't even realise he was compelling her until he saw her pupils widen and felt her sink against him, but by then, the darkness in him was too high to stop. __**"You love me."**__ he insisted darkly. __**"My brother doesn't exist when you're mine. You want me. You need me. I make you crazy with lust."**_

_The words kept flowing, Elena felt herself dragged further and further into his web of lies. When she surfaced, he demanded she kiss him. She did so with no hesitation. Her inhibitions gone. Guilt gone. Nothing but the moment and it was a damn good moment._

_She felt the surprise in his motionless lips, but it didn't last long before his victory spurred on her motions._

_He told her to strip for him, to let him see her naked. She did… with a saucy smile._

_He instructed her to touch her breasts, to make herself wet, to slide her fingers into herself and make herself cum. He made sure she looked right into his eyes as she did. He begged her to call him name, and she did… over and over again._

_He asked her to kneel before him, to suck his cock and swallow his load. She did… even licked her lips to savour his unique taste._

_He threw her back on the bed, tasting her juices, kissing all of her skin, memorising her contours, drawing his name from those damn lips again and again. _

_When he finally fucked her, she could only call for more, for deeper, for harder. For all he could give and more. She kissed him without pause and she played him every way he could desire. _

_She was his._

"Bonnie! What's happening?" Caroline called, catching Elena as she collapsed, the flames dying from all the candles as Bonnie broke from her magical summons.

"I don't know. I haven't exactly done this before." Bonnie was quick off the bed, the candles tumbling to the floor and dripping wax onto a maths textbook, not that either noticed.

"What does the book say?" Caroline was desperate, feeling partly to blame for her blood being involved.

"It just says the vampire blood breaks the barriers of compulsion and lets the blocked memories free. It's not an instructional how to and what to expect!" Bonnie snapped, feeling as useless as Caroline.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just needs some time to work through the memories… put her on the bed?" Bonnie suggested and stood up to clear the grimoire from the duvet.

_Night after night sped by in a haze of sexual encounters. _

_His lips._

_His tongue._

_His fingers._

_His endless lust._

_On her knees._

_On her back._

_On the carpet._

_The bed._

_The shower._

_The window._

_He'd taken her however he'd desired, wherever he'd desired and she'd been freed from apprehensions to make her care._

_He'd touched her like Stefan never had._

_He'd held her tighter than Stefan ever had._

_He'd slid into her bed when she was exhausted and spent the night with her in his arms as she slept._

_Even beneath the compulsion Elena could understand the lust her other self felt for the man. He was a god… and dare she admit he thrilled her more than his brother?_

_Elena watched her body contort for Damon's pleasure in a blaze of heat and passion until night number five. It came soaring back with shocking clarity._

_He had her yield to him again, the compulsion stronger than ever before from his continued use. But Elena watched him break apart before her. Watched him cry. Watched him drip sorrow from his soulful eyes, empty but for pain. It cracked at her heart. She watched as the need for comfort soared, as the darkness he hid crept back up and swallowed him, the physical comfort needed to dull the pain he saw each day. _

_She'd begged him to bite her… and… Elena knew it was illogical, but underneath the compulsion, she felt the want and the need bubbling. She felt a lust crawling out of her own darkness to meet with Damon. _

_The scene played on, Stefan coming in, throwing Damon as her heart cried for his damage until she met Stefan's fist as Damon moved away too quick to see and everything ended._

"Elena!" Caroline called, turning to face the woken woman who was trying to sit up through blinding dizziness. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Give her a second." Bonnie reprimanded. "Are you alright? You didn't look so good."

"I'm fine." Elena answered, flexing her fingers and noting the sickness had disappear entirely, just the edges of her vision still hummed with the taint of memories. "How did I get back on the bed?"

"You passed out, Caroline put you on the bed." Bonnie supplied. "Did it work? Did you find out what he compelled you to do?"

"Yeah… it worked." Elena replied distantly. Maybe it worked a little too well, she could feel her body heat, a wetness between her legs from the memories, a deep clawing inside herself that ached for Damon to touch her again. She'd liked it… it scared her even to think that. But when the guilt of Stefan left her mind with the compulsion… under the commands, she loved how Damon played her body… It got her off just thinking it. But, it wasn't right. She knew it wasn't right.

Damon could never truly love her…

Right?

"And?" Caroline prompted. Bonnie cast her a judgemental look but said nothing; she wanted to know as well.

"I need to see Damon." was all Elena said before sliding off the bed and heading to her car. The girls tried to get more information from her, but she was too focussed, everything was tunnel vision, everything was Damon. Were the shattered feelings the spell had left her with true?

* * *

><p>"Elena." Stefan's arms welcomed her to the Salvatore boarding house. "What's wrong? I didn't know you were coming." Maybe it was her newly warped mind, but the words didn't sound hospitable.<br>"Nothing's wrong." she replied, glancing over his shoulder from the hug to where Damon sat, a blood stained shirt, idly picking splinters from his shoulder.

Fighting again.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't be coming here anymore." Stefan probed softly, his hands soft on Elena's cheek. But, they weren't didn't give her the thrill like they used to, they didn't call to her senses, they didn't make her knees weak. But looking over at Damon, at the way his eyes immediately found her. Those made her weak, those made her long for his touch.  
>All too soon they were gone.<p>

Right or wrong for his methods, the results were undeniable…

The swirl in her stomach, the throb of her chest… it was all real. But it was all for Damon… not the man currently holding her.  
>"Damon didn't lie." Elena found herself lying and Damon's eyes spun back to her, piercing her body with a lance of heat and lust. She couldn't look anymore for fear of combusting in Stefan's arms. Arms that seemed too weak for her now. "Bonnie did a spell… I know what he compelled me to do."<p>

"What?" Stefan urged her from the parlour into the kitchen and away from Damon, though they both knew he would be listening in. "What did he do Elena?" Stefan's voice was soft and comforting, but… it did so little to make her feel safe anymore.

Damon had ruined her.

His brother could only pale in comparison.

Damon loved red hot, all the time, without fail. Scorching and sizzling all nerves until there was nothing left but passion.

Stefan loved at a lovely warm temperature, no danger of being burnt, no danger of losing control. It was safe… it was welcoming, but it didn't consume all sense.

Not any more…

"Damon wanted to talk about Caroline. He knew she'd remember all the things he compelled her to do and wanted to know how much she hated him. But… he didn't want me to know he was asking so he had to compel me."

"Elena, his shirt was unbuttoned, he was kissing you!"

"I know." Her mind was working in overdrive for a plausible excuse. "I told him she hated him but that she didn't regret what happened, because he was an amazing kisser. He compelled me to find out why and we ended up kissing. His shirt was already unfastened when he came in though. It smelled like he'd been drinking…" Elena looked up to Stefan's eyes, they were working through the story she'd woven for him "That's all. Then you came in."

It was a weak story, if she'd woven it for Damon, he wouldn't have believed it for a second. But Stefan _wanted _to believe nothing happened, he'd accept anything that made this so, with little questioning. Besides, Stefan knew his brother had problems forgetting women, in some ways, it made sense.

"He hasn't compelled you before?"

"It was just that one time. Bonnie said the spell would link anything else in the same time period with it." Elena confessed, the sins spiralling from her tongue.

"I'll take that apology any time you're ready." Elena and Stefan turned to find Damon leaning against the doorframe. "I told you nothing happened."

Stefan turned back, seeing that Damon wasn't going to leave.

"Come on." His hand easily went to Elena's and she found herself 'escorted' away.

* * *

><p>Elena found herself pacing in her room around midnight, waiting… he'd come. He'd have to after she lied like that for him. She'd basically called him out the moment the sin slipped from her tongue.<p>

"Waiting for me?" the darkness purred to her, right on time.

She turned to the open window, finding him on the window seat, looking as casual as usual, like nothing in the world could perturb him. But that was all looks.

Then again, if you were working on just looks, Elena's reaction to those looks would have to be counted. The smirk lingered on his lips for her, the evil twinkle that so often came with a plot was alive in his eyes, she melted. Simple as that really, her will melted into a damp pool between her thighs. Memories of Damon's touch had been unleashed on her mind and feelings had grown from the proximity and the act.

Did she love him? Maybe not.

But did she want him more than Stefan?

Hell yes.

"I presume things have finished with my brother." he spoke, standing to his full height and neatly slipping his hands into his pockets.

"So you were listening." she confirmed.

Elena had spent the afternoon sitting in Stefan's bedroom having the same argument. Trust issues were apparently a large problem for them. But this time, Elena didn't have the will to fight to stay with him, she didn't find the same pull for him anymore. And on some level, he knew.

They'd both agreed to take some space.

To see other people.

"Bit hard to _not_ listen when you're yelling directly above my vampire ears." He grinned.

Slowly, he crossed the room, but stopped easily before her, giving her distance to refuse him. "The spell… it was real?" she nodded. "You lied."

"I lied." she agreed softly, unable to take her eyes away from him. She longed to touch him, to see if the memory her compelled brain had of him was as amazing as it believed.

"Why?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"I don't know…" she whispered.

He heard it, caught her chin as she tried to turn away and looked into those soulful eyes of the _real_ Elena.

"I think you do know." His eyes pierced straight through to her. Perhaps he'd always been this perceptive, she had never given him a chance, she'd always been with Stefan… But now, she was standing before him a free agent, ready to give him what she never had before. "Why, Elena?" Damon probed, vulnerable in the silence.

"You abused me." With no defence, she turned onto the offence.

"I did." He wasn't denying a thing. Ready to accept whatever she was willing to give, even if it was only his fair share of abuse.

"Why?" she mirrored, half expecting his silence in return. But no, he answered, his eyes locked on her.

"I loved you." he simply answered.

"Loved?" she stepped just a little closer, breaking the stillness of the two bodies and hitting a green light.

"Love." he corrected, his hands testing her temperament as he softly set them on her hips. She didn't move away, in fact she moved closer; to a lover's distance. A tilt of his head would have them kissing, but still, the distance remained, the safety barrier against sin.

As much as she wanted this, there was one things that stopped her smashing the final line of defence that stood between their lips.

"Things aren't even between us, Damon." she whispered, her eyes locked on his, trying to read the poker face that shielded his more delicate emotions. "And I can't compel you to make it so." But her voice had the inflection of permission.

"You have more control than you think." He curled her closer in his arms, her breasts pressing against his chest. "What do you want, Elena?"

Elena wasn't as innocent as everyone kept thinking. The good girl hid a wicked streak, and Damon had turned the key to her cage. Compared to what he had done, her dark side was damn near sunny, but even so, it didn't stop her from equalling the score board, unleashing the darkness he evoked in her.

"Kiss me." And he did. He pressed his lips to hers, hers willingly opened to taste him, the memories flooding her of the many times under his compulsion they had done this. Butterflies swirled a tornado in her stomach, a lustful fever gripped her head and she squeezed her thighs together to stop the flood he encouraged.

The guilt of Stefan lingered, but the sensations were overwhelming. "Damon." she breathed. "Make love to me." Damon froze, his lips on her throat. What alternate reality had he stepped into? Where was the punishment? The hate? Still, he wasn't one to complain. He attacked her throat with reverence, his hands eager to strip her of the vest and pyjama bottoms, eager to have her around his cock again, to _feel_ her again. "Damon." she whispered again, pausing him. "For the next five days…You're mine."

* * *

><p>Sorry Stefan, but I've always been too much of a Damon fan to let you play the good guy you are, haha.<p>

Bonnie's spell; you might be wondering why she didn't recall the truth of previous compulsions. My answer; Bonnie asked her to focus on that time frame and it only worked on that lost memory and others in direct relation (ie; the first night to the fifth).

It seems there have been a few mixed feelings about this. I did try to keep is out of the darkness that this could have gone into, and hopefully you aren't left with a feeling of Damon 'raping' Elena.

Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. Much love.  
>Xx<p> 


End file.
